


CRX_No Title_Entry01

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: CRX, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: CRX小短打，口○和头发要素注意（？）
Relationships: Colin Neumann Jr.｜ConneR/Simon Jackson｜Xenon
Kudos: 5





	CRX_No Title_Entry01

“……头发。”  
“哈？…你忽然之间说什么呢。”  
Simon从对方的腿间抬起头，他侧过脸，不轻不重地啃上恋人的大腿内侧，引起一阵短促的冷嘶。  
“你的头发长了不少啊。”  
Colin轻声说着，他微微弯下腰拾起一缕金色发丝，它们已经长至肩膀，顺着裸露的肩部流淌下来，凝聚成一束一束，挂在Simon的脸侧、手臂和后背。  
房间里只有昏暗的灯光，Colin凝视着那些金色的痕迹，橙黄色融化在金色的溪流之间，又顺着溪流一直淌向线条漂亮的脊背和肩胛骨。  
Simon微微抬起了头，晦暗不明的光在蓝色的湖面上沉浮。那双眸子直直地看着他，Colin终于借着灯光看清他脸上不满的神情。  
“……你在干什么？先提出来要做的不是你吗？”  
“抱歉，只是稍微走神了一会……Simon？”  
那颗金色的脑袋又重新低了下去，纤细指尖捏起一缕金发，又牵着它们缠绕在指缝。  
“喜欢就好好享受吧。”  
冰冷的腔调和金色发丝缠绕上下体的触感令Colin呼吸一滞。Simon微微低着头，他的头发并不够长，将几缕头发绕上后他的面颊几乎要贴上恋人的性器。好在过程很顺利，对方似乎没有阻止他的意思，他也就这么理所当然地做下去。金色发丝勾勒出性器的轮廓，如果稍稍一勾指尖将它们勒紧，便能听见Colin倒抽冷气的声音。  
“Simon……”  
呼唤的声音带着少见的喑哑，甚至连尾音都微微发颤。Simon微微扬起唇角，这副游刃有余的面具终于在他眼前出现了裂痕。  
……但是还不够。  
Simon闭起了双眼，将缠绕着发丝的器官纳入口中。舌尖蹭过头部将渗出的粘液卷入，描摹着发丝的痕迹。头发的长度限制着他让他无法完整地将其吞下，那么就用手来抚慰。他伸手握住发烫的器官，指腹擦过炽热的表面，恶劣地勾着勒紧的发丝，又将柱身包裹在掌心揉搓。  
“哈……你还真是乱来啊。”  
Colin微微仰头靠在床板，低沉的喘息和湿漉漉的水声交织在耳畔。事实上他不抗拒恋人时不时冒出的胡闹一般的做法，与其说是苦恼，不如说是惊喜。他将掌心已经附上Simon的后脑轻轻摩挲，享受着恋人的抚慰。  
然而对方似乎并不打算让他彻底舒服，舌尖在顶端磨蹭并刻意堵住顶部的出口，指腹轻飘飘地描摹着凸起的青筋，轻柔的力道仿佛在擦拭一件惯用的乐器，但这并不适用于性事。喉咙干渴得发紧，刻意挠拨的触感明明轻柔得像是羽毛，却仿佛锋利的爪子要撕碎最后一丝理智。Colin在混乱的喘息中抬起手，让掌心贴上金色的脑袋。  
温柔的抚摸和突兀施加在脑后的力道形成出人意料的反差，性器忽然顶进喉咙深处让Simon的手指猛地抖了抖，他下意识地想要挣扎，却被按在脑后的手限制了行动。恋人的性器贴着上颚，重重地擦过舌面，向咽喉深入而去。  
发丝随着攥紧的动作深深勒进指腹里，喉咙口被异物塞满的压迫感太过强烈，但只从Simon的喉咙里挤出一阵模糊不清的呜咽声。异物的存在让他想要干呕，但快感却强迫着他持续着吞咽，用整个口腔包裹、吮吸着它，以舌缠绕，将它完全包裹在湿润柔软的触感中。他感受到口中物体炽热的温度，以及顶端渗出的带着腥味的液体，就连它是如何逐渐胀大的都能被轻易感知。  
因此被射在嘴里的一刻他丝毫没有吃惊，或者说，是他刻意无视了对方试图让自己远离的力道，收到警示却如同叛逆的孩子般故意含得更深。粘腻液体灌入喉咙的，来不及咽下的部分混着唾液从嘴角溢出，在唇瓣与性器之间牵出暧昧的丝线。  
Simon坐直身体的一刻便迎接了对方的亲吻，Colin以温柔的力道吮吸他的舌尖，又捻起粘在他肩头的发丝在指腹间揉搓。  
“想去清洗一下吗？”  
Simon将目光垂下，起先绕在对方身上的发丝此刻已经被浊液染得暗淡，他随意地捎起一缕金发贴近唇畔，在恋人的注视下舔去上面沾染的白浊。  
“如果你肯代劳的话。”


End file.
